Hampton University, one of the historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs), is submitting this competitive supplement to the National Institute of Mental Health for funding under the Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (M-RISP). Our original application was built around three recent developments and changes in priorities at Hampton University that added strength to our intramural research capability. The three developments that prompted us to propose an integrated model were: (1) the funding of the NIMH R01 research grant for the study of the Dimensions of Personality in African-American Children, (2) the funding of the Hampton Collaborative Research Training Model by the NIMH Career Opportunities Research Training Program, and (3) the development of the Behavior Sciences Research Center two years earlier. The parent project has four specific aims: (1) to enhance and strengthen Hampton University's infrastructure for conducting state of the art mental health related research, (2) to increase the capacity of the social science faculty to obtain and conduct mental health related behavioral sciences research grants, (3) to facilitate behavioral sciences research training for minority undergraduate students in the departments of psychology and sociology and, (4) to foster collaboration with eminent Satellite researchers with research that is conceptually related to Hampton projects. The original grant funded two Individual Investigator projects and this submission for a competing supplement contains one new Individual Investigator research project. This study will extend the Five Factor Model to Early Adolescence: Concurrent and Predictive Validity. This will extend the study of personality downward to eighth grade students and bring together constructs of personality, academic achievement and behavior problems in the same analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]